Perfect
by AniiCross
Summary: Intento de Songfic de la canción Perfect de Ed Sheeran


En medio de la boda más esperada de todas, ya que se casaba el héroe del mundo ninja, había llegado gente de todas las aldeas y entre toda esa multitud casi a escondidas a un lado de la pista de baile se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari, gozando simplemente de la música y conversando lejos de las miradas de sus conocidos, si bien llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo aun era un secreto para la gran mayoría. Así que verlos en medio de la fiesta tomados de la mano, levanto la curiosidad de más de una persona.

Se encontraban cómodamente platicando cuando inicio una canción en especial. Shikamaru le sonrió a Temari, le quito la copa que tenía entre sus dedos y la dejo junto a la suya en una mesa cercana. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de su chica y la guio a un costado aun más oculto de lo que ya estaban, coloco una mano en su cintura y la otra la coloco para que ella la tomara e iniciaron un pequeño vals entre ellos olvidándose del resto de la gente.

 _ **Encontré un amor para mí.**_

Temari le sonríe, la canción es perfecta y al escucharla no pueden abstenerse de imaginar que esa fue precisamente escrita a base de su propia historia.

 _ **Cariño, solo sumérgete y déjate guiar por mí.**_

Sus pasos son torpes, ellos son de batallas y misiones de alto riesgo, no de bailes, pero se adaptan y toman un ritmo que encaja perfecto a ellos y siguen la melodía, se abrazan mientras se siguen moviendo a como su instinto les dice que deben bailar la canción. Shikamaru se inclina al oído de su chica y le canta bajito la letra de la canción.

 _ **Bueno, encontré a una chica, es bella y dulce. ¡Oh!, nunca supe que eras tú quien esperabas por mí.**_

Temari ríe, porque es obvio que se refiere al hecho de que es más pequeño que ella en edad, tiene la misma edad que su hermano pequeño Gaara. Quita la mano del hombro del muchacho y la pone en su mejilla levantándole el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonríe.

 _ **Porque éramos niños cuando nos enamoramos.**_

¡Oh. Si! Tardaron mucho tiempo en iniciar una relación, pero cuando lo hicieron ambos supieron que fue desde pequeños que se habían enamorado y entre ambos se esperaron hasta llegar a esa etapa madura en donde podían afirmar que es lo que deseaban, que es lo que querían y todo ese tiempo que tardaron en admitir sus sentimientos lo único que logro, fue fortalecer ese mutuo amor.

 _ **No sé lo que era. Esta vez no renunciare a ti.**_

Fue aquella pelea que tuvieron, la que les hizo terminar por un tiempo y el hecho de vivir en aldeas separadas, había vuelto fuerte el sentimiento de que estaban haciendo lo correcto al terminar su relación. Pero no fue hasta la tercera noche seguida que Shikamaru se emborrachaba para lograr conciliar unas pocas horas de sueño cuando tomo la decisión y aun de madrugada, tomando su mochila solo le metió unas cuantas mudas de ropa, agua, comida para el camino largo de tres días y su pase de acceso a la aldea como embajador de Konoha, y con una pequeña nota para su madre con el mensaje de: "Tengo que recuperar al amor de mi vida." Partió hacia Suna. Llego también de madrugada y ya sabiéndose como entrar por la ventana de la habitación de la chica sin ser detectado entro. Se pidieron perdón mutuamente e hicieron el amor por primera vez. _ **Pero cariño, bésame lento, tu corazón es todo lo que tengo. Y en tus ojos tu estas sosteniendo el mío.**_

Con pequeñas miradas podían decirse todo y a veces no era necesario decir lo que ellos ya sabían. Ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados. Un fugaz beso y se abrazaron de nuevo para perderse de nuevo al ritmo de la música. Los invitados de la boda, en su mayoría tenían fija la vista en esa peculiar pareja que parecía robarse la atención que debía ser brindada a los recién casados. Incluso los hermanos de la chica, observaban con cierto recelo al hombre que abrasaba a su hermana como si fuera un sueño, como si al soltarla todo desaparecería. Kankuro ya se imaginaba algo al respecto sobre la relación de ese par y es que al ver a Shikamaru en su casa cuando no le informaron de ninguna misión de parte de él en la aldea y sospecho todavía más cuando después de ver a su hermana extrañamente animada, luego de tener una pésima semana en la que la veía día tras día mas decaída.

 _ **Bebé, estoy bailando en la oscuridad, teniéndote entre mis brazos. Descalzo en el césped, escuchando nuestra canción favorita.**_

Seguían abrasados, perdidos en ellos. Cantando en silencio la canción que les recordaba su historia, la que les aceleraba el pulso, el corazón, la que les hacia sonreír porque parecía que esa canción fue hecha para ellos especialmente.

 _ **Cuando dices que te ves mal, susurre suavemente pero lo escuchaste, cariño, luces perfecta esta noche.**_

La había visto con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas y sin poder contenerse. Había tenido una mala racha en el trabajo y en su vida personal, lo que hizo que tuviera muy alborotadas sus emociones y el hecho de creerlo muerto después de su secuestro y de la tortura a la que fue sometido, tuvo que ser intervenido deprisa en Suna, porque creyeron que no resistiría llegar a Konoha. Despertó después de tres días en la madrugada, ella dormía a su lado en una silla y tomaba su mano entre la suya. Temari despertó cuando el suavemente entrelazo sus dedos. Ella le sonrió y se soltó en lágrimas y haciendo un comentario que pretendía ser gracioso acerca de lo mal de su aspecto y lo patética que seguramente se veía. Shikamaru le sonrió tiernamente y con voz débil le afirmo lo perfecta que se veía ella para él.

 _ **Bueno, encontré una mujer, la más fuerte que he conocido. Ella comparte mis sueños, espero un día compartir su casa.**_

Shikamaru se lo canto haciendo un gesto gracioso al decir "La mujer más fuerte que he conocido." Temari rio ante eso. Baki que estaba a un lado de Gaara y Kankuro hizo mención acerca de lo feliz que veía a Temari a lado del shinobi de Konoha, desde que había fallecido su madre no recordaba verla tan feliz y con tantas sonrisas a lado de Shikamaru, si bien no eran por los comentarios graciosos del joven, era por las bromas pesadas que siempre le jugaba la princesa de Suna al shinobi. Kankuro tuvo que afirmar lo dicho.

 _ **Encontré un amor para cargar más que solo mis secretos. Para cargar amor, para cargar a nuestros hijos.**_

Temari le había ayudado mucho con sus demonios, aquellos que lo atormentaban desde la muerte de su maestro, después de la muerte de su padre, incluso después de perderse así mismo en la misión del país del silencio. A veces lo ayudaba a cuidar de Mirai y fue ahí cuando supo que sería una excelente madre, aunque ella lo golpeara después de mencionárselo.

 _ **Aun somos jóvenes, pero estamos muy enamorados.**_

Ellos no tenían prisa estaban bien como estaban, seguían bailando alejados de todos e ignorando el resto del mundo, cantándose mutuamente la canción sincronizados en recuerdos.

 _ **Luchando contra todas las dificultades.**_

Lo sabían, su relación era complicada. Ella una princesa, hija del anterior Kazekage y hermana del actual. Su aldea le exigía alguien a su nivel, alguien con quien engendrar hijos dignos al puesto de Kage en Suna. Él un shinobi heredero de uno de los clanes más importantes de su aldea, preparándose para convertirse en el segundo hombre más importante de su aldea. Y por sobretodo de aldeas distintas unidas a tres días de viaje.

 _ **Sé que esta vez estaremos bien.**_ _ **Cariño, solo toma mi mano.**_ _ **Se mi chica, yo seré tu hombre.**_ _ **Veo mi futuro en tus ojos.**_

Otra mirada cómplice, una sonrisa que no logra expresar lo mucho que se aman y otro beso fugaz a escondidas de ojos observadores.

 _ **Bebé, estoy bailando en la oscuridad, teniéndote entre mis brazos. Descalzo en el césped, escuchando nuestra canción favorita.**_

 _ **Cuando te vi con ese vestido, te veías muy hermosa. No merezco esto, cariño te vez perfecta está noche.**_ _ **Ahora sé que he conocido a un ángel en persona, y ella luce tan perfecta, no, no merezco esto.**_

Era su miedo, que un día viera que él todavía es un niño y lo dejara por alguien más maduro, alguien de su edad o incluso más grande. Ella sabía de su miedo y siempre le afirmaba que eso jamás sucedería. Coloco ambas manos en las mejillas del chico y bajo su rostro para besar su frente.

 _ **Y ella luce tan perfecta, no, no merezco todo esto, luces perfecta esta noche.**_

Colocando su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Shikamaru, justo encima de su corazón sintiéndolo latir debajo de palma. Cerró los ojos llenándose de valor.

-¡Cásate conmigo!

Lo sorprendió por completo. La miro a los ojos, vio su determinación. Cerró los ojos saboreando su voz con su petición, sonrió de lado y aguantándose su felicidad, abrió de nuevo los ojos, coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de su acompañante y mientras terminaba la canción saco una cajita de terciopelo de la bolsa de su pantalón y arrodillándose frente a ella y elevando a lo alto el anillo, ante la sorprendida y cómplice mirada de su amante dijo.

-¡Temari, me casare contigo!

Este es un intento de songfic, que desde que escuche la canción prácticamente se escribió solo, decidí poner la letra traducida porque me va mal en el inglés y sé que a muchos nos pasa lo mismo y sé que es muy incomodo tener que leer y buscar traducción. Sin nada más que agregar espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
